


all I need is a hug

by MargaretFrost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Summary: *梗概：绿谷出久中了路人的个性变得透明，而他需要的只是有个人能抱抱他逃避连载的摸鱼（。





	all I need is a hug

“唔。”丽日御茶子瞪着看似空无一物的前方，又绕着空气走了一圈。“小久真的在这里吗。”

“我真的就在你面前，丽日同学。”面前的一片虚空里响起绿谷出久的声音，听起来像喝了柠檬水后捂着腮帮发出来的，“那个……可以请你，向后退一点嘛，你踩着我的脚了。”

电视上的晨间占卜节目绿谷从来不当回事，前一阵信誓旦旦的说他即将迎来狮子座久违的上升期，可也没交上什么好运，便利店的联动抽奖只能摸到D赏，抢不到的限量定食照例与他无缘，该被敌人揍的时候对方绝不手软，拧伤个胳膊都不算什么了。

实习回校的绿谷揉着酸痛的胳膊往回走，黑魆魆的夜幕，头顶的路灯一盏盏亮起，抬起一双酸涩的眼睛凝望黯淡的星星。路过便利店的时候他觉得自己还能抢救一下，打起精神走进去，货架上正巧还剩当日最后一盒速食猪扒饭，生活似乎重燃希望。结账时连零钱都刚刚好，他拎起袋子往外走，想着早上女孩子们都围着电视听占卜，一周运势榜上狮子座赫然是本周最佳，绿谷抱着袋子想这或许是个好的开始。准备朝外走的时候自动门先打开了，一个十多岁的小孩从外面冲进来撞上他的手臂，孩子的母亲紧跟着跑进来，神色慌张地喊着孩子的名字。他揉揉被撞疼的胳膊，胆战心惊地打开袋子检查，还好还好，宵夜safe。

然而绿谷忘了一件事，当一个人本身就是行走的霉运体质，连无个性这种小概率事件都能不幸被他碰上，那就不要指望一档星座运势节目的几句胡言乱语能起什么作用，来个命运大翻盘之类的。他用ofa发誓，这是真的。

“所以小久这样……是没办法恢复的吗？”丽日一边说着，一边看向相泽身边看起来是空着的椅子，整个A班几乎都挤在这间办公室了，围着张空椅子嘘寒问暖的场面看起来着实有些诡异。

相泽这才抬起头，“这个，我们教师组也开会紧急讨论过，目前还没什么头绪……绿谷所中的个性并不是赋予他像叶隐那样的‘透明’，鉴于连被他穿在身上的衣服都消失了。”

“原来绿谷穿着衣服啊。”峰田在一旁和上鸣嘀嘀咕咕，绿谷瞬间感到数十双眼睛手术刀似的穿过他的身子，他不安地动了动，相泽清一清嗓子，也不知怎么就精准的扯出他的胳膊握住，十秒后，绿谷的手腕就出现在相泽的手中，空气瞬间就像被轰冰封了那样沉默下去，毕竟半空中飘着截手腕这样的画面看起来就像是恐怖故事。

“他也不是不能出现，你们这样碰碰他就行。”

 

“让我们摸一摸你的手。”这样说着，整个班的人（除了爆豪）都挤在一边想排队碰碰他，饭田握着他的手就难过的不愿松开了，几乎将他的手指挤碎，就像捏得越紧就能破解个性似的，看不下去的切岛和濑吕及时出面绑走了他，他差点就对着虚空中的一双手留下眼泪。

女孩子们就温柔许多，八百万握住他的手时都涨红了脸，绿谷的脸也红的差不到哪儿去，他被挤在沙发中央的时候整个人都晕乎乎的，所有女孩子都围着他莺声燕语，轻柔叹息着，对他出着没什么用途的主意。

“如果小绿谷被抱住，是不是就会出现全身了呢。”

饭田听到着这句话就激动的站起来，又被濑吕一贴带拍回沙发。

“不，没用的……”绿谷捂住脸，别问他怎么知道的，早上就已经试过了，欧尔迈特似乎和饭田怀有一样的想法将他勒的很紧，除了快被勒的断气外看不出什么明显的效果。

他们就这样你一言我一语的出主意，最后不出意外的发展成一场混战。绿谷溜了出去，门被轻手轻脚地阖上，他靠着窗口，月色蹒跚划过窗台，拓上原本是双手摆放的位置，身后传来细细的脚步声，肩膀耸动，轰的声音在背后响起。

“绿谷。”

 

“绿谷。”轰对着空荡的窗台说，薄纱窗帘拢在一边，窗外传来阵阵虫鸣，月色淡雅芬芳，身躯游移，沉默许久，他听见绿谷吸吸鼻子，带着点鼻音的闷闷地说，“……为什么轰君知道我在这里？”

因为我看到门被推开，你吱吱呀呀地踩着地板走出来。轰本想这么说的，事实也就是这样，可不知为何话在嘴边打了个转，变成了，“我能感觉到你在这里。”

绿谷像是呛咳出声，轰看不见他此刻的表情，脑海里却浮现出这样的画面，头发蓬蓬的，露出像是正偷偷摸摸想做些什么却被逮个正着，笑意腼腆的绿谷，可他的目光只能落在眼前的窗口，外头的树枝纷乱繁杂，枝叶间亮着皎洁月色。

“绿谷。”轰忍不住叫了他的名字，瞪着空无一物的窗口，没有由来的担忧在脑海中盘踞，就像他会真的在窗前涌动的风中消失那样。

他的忧虑现在就写在那张没什么波澜的脸上，绿谷在心里叹息，拖着步子走过去，碰碰轰的手，“轰君不要试试吗？” 

手心传来那一点点属于另一个人的体温，绿谷粗糙的指节划过掌心，被触碰的皮肤撩起细小的涟漪，轰确定声音像平时那样安静稳妥后才开口，“试什么？”

绿谷眨眨眼，“轰君不是想来……碰碰我的吗？因为刚才，全班几乎都来碰过我了。”

手指擦过轰的手心，轰依旧巍然不动，他有些忐忑的抬起目光，发现他正盯着手指碰触的地方，看不出什么表情，绿谷不禁有些退却，开始后悔起头脑一热的举动。反正轰也看不见，他就窘迫地笑了笑，嘲笑自己自大又愚蠢的举动，蹭着轰手心的手指向后撤开。轰在他的手完全垂落前说，“让我碰一碰你的手吧。”

绿谷愣住了，手悬在半空中踟躇，轰将手掌低低摊平，就像一个无言的邀请，他将手放进去，轰收拢手指小心回握，不同于先前任何一个人，不是把他当做是易碎品的那种，很轻柔的握着，他的手指安然蜷缩在轰的掌心里。

“轰君会不会觉得这样很奇怪，很可怕。”他盯着躺在手心的手出神，绿谷的声音将他唤回来，那样谨慎又沮丧的语调，他几乎可以想出绿谷会用什么样的表情说出这句话。

“不会。”轰只是诚实地说出自己的想法，“因为这也是没办法的事。”

绿谷的手指在他的掌心迷茫的抽动了一下，“……我只是在想为什么总是我，遇上这种事。”他断断续续地，说着像是无意识的话，轰觉得胸口像被沉闷地挤压着，“一直走得磕磕绊绊，好不容易像是摆脱了……你知道吗轰君，晨间占卜还说即将迈入什么上升期。”他神神叨叨地念着，抽出搁在轰手心里的手，垂在身侧，攥紧一边的衣物，“人生低谷到底在哪啊……我只想成为职业英雄，为什么生活一定要这么为难我……”

“绿谷……”轰将眉心推起来，他看不见此刻绿谷脸上的表情，这让他有些烦躁，想伸手捉去那只自暴自弃蜷缩着的手，却被躲开了。

“这不是你的错。”

“……嗯。”他像是笑了，声音里却是藏不住的苦涩。

有一阵，他们谁都没有说话，绿谷将松下的背靠在窗台上，珍珠般透明的月色是水一样柔软，挂在黑幕中央，晃动，又细碎的淌下来，顺着背脊滑落，他觉得有些冷，就伸手环抱住自己，余光中瞥见了什么，他整个人僵住。

“……轰君，你没有在握着我了，对吧。”他像是被砸晕一样低喃。

“没有，你自己抽出去了。”轰指出这一点，然后他也像是意识到什么，两个人屏息着凝视那双诡异的悬浮在半空中的手，直至它在月光里变得朦胧透明，再完全隐去。

“好像在被轰君碰过后，可以坚持出现的久一点了。”虽然最后还是变得透明黯淡，但也算是跨度巨大的进步，绿谷甚至在被其他人触碰时就开始渐渐消失。

他的声音听起来又有些雀跃了，明明几分钟之前还在灰暗地怀疑人生，他被这样的情绪所感染，内心柔软下来，“看来我能帮上你的忙了？”

月亮躲到云层身后，目光在扑进黑暗之前捕捉到了一点点轰温柔下来的表情，绿谷缓缓低头，望着地板原先该是脚尖的部分，心突然跳得很快。

“可能轰君会觉得奇怪，”他磨磨蹭蹭的，捞起目光在虚空中徘徊，“……可不可以，抱抱我看看？”他说完这句话，忍住想跳窗逃避地冲动，拼命将自己订在原地。

“可以啊。”轰回答的几乎没有犹豫。

这样干脆地答复到让绿谷更不知所措，“那，那就麻烦轰君了……”

达成共识之后他们又陷入了沉默，明明不会被看见，绿谷还是在目光接触时心虚的移开，盯着地板上不存在的一点，还是轰率先打破沉默，朝他的方向走过来，并开口。

“不是说要我抱抱你吗。”

“啊，是的！”绿谷慌乱地回应，触碰轰的手几乎控制不住颤抖。

他闭着眼被轰搂入怀中，对方比他高上一截，很轻易就将他整个抱在怀中。左边的体温要稍高，连带着绿谷贴在左胸口的脸颊也烧红起来，耳畔是轰有力的心跳，他的手指在自己的发尾收紧。像是过了一个世纪那么久，轰轻轻放开他，“可以睁开眼了。”

绿谷的睫毛轻轻扇动，云层被吹走了，斑驳的光影又回来，照亮绿谷因不安皱起的细小神情，他发现自己投入的注视着，在那双眼睛缓缓睁开后，将手双举在眼前，脸庞像是被点亮了。

注意到轰的目光，绿谷像才做出反应那样羞怯的笑了。

“那个，轰君。”绿谷扯一扯他的衣角，“可以拜托你一件事吗？”

“你说？”

绿谷伸手揉一揉肚子，吸了吸鼻子，“我有点饿了。”

还以为他要说什么重要内容呢。轰维持着表面上的波澜不惊，“晚上没有吃饭吗？”

听见这句话，绿谷的脖子缩了缩，轰立刻后知后觉地补充，“我并没有不乐意的意思。”

“嗯，我知道。”他看上去还是像如释重负，不安地将手背在身后，“我……不喜欢看不见自己的时候吃东西，感觉很奇怪。”


End file.
